1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a height controlling apparatus that controls a height of a vehicle by operating one or more height controlling actuators.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 11-190629) discloses a height controlling apparatus wherein, when a difference of a target height and an actual height of a vehicle is greater than a reference value, an operation of a height controlling actuator is stopped. Patent Document 2 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2003-170721) discloses that when a difference of a target height and an actual height of a vehicle is greater than a reference value, the target height is increased. Patent Document 3 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-193325) discloses the art of informing a driver of a state in which a height controlling operation is being performed. Patent Document 4 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 1-233111) discloses that a height controlling actuator is controlled according to information received from a portable controller.